<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Things Never Change by Plantcrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949258">Some Things Never Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantcrazy/pseuds/Plantcrazy'>Plantcrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, Master Bounty Hunter Ending | MBH (Henry Stickmin), Multi, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Toppat Airship (Henry Stickmin), right hand reginald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantcrazy/pseuds/Plantcrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This little comic is for Sven, and it’s following that one scene in Master Bounty Hunter which always annoyed me: “Who put you in charge!” </p><p>It’s funny, but in a way weird cause surely based on the other endings Sven must be 3rd in command if not volunteered froth by some other Toppat (eg, Burts *cough* totally not another story line idea *cough*). We know Sven is a top ranking Toppat, so…is he just not respected? Or is there more to it than that ; )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Things Never Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okie dokie, trying a little experiment here with uploading comics.<br/>We'll see how well this works ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>